The object of the invention is a door closer valve. Furthermore, a particular object of the invention is a door closer valve that also includes a check valve part.
A door closer includes a valve through which fluid contained in the door closer, usually oil, can flow from one side of the door closer piston to the opposite side. When the door is opened, the door closer piston presses the door closer spring. Oil will simultaneously flow through the valve to the other side of the piston. When the force of the pressed spring closes the door, the oil flows back to the opposite side through a separate flow passage having its cross-sectional area adjusted appropriately to make the door close smoothly, not abruptly. Thus the valve does not let the oil flow to the opposite side.
EP 1293633 describes such a valve solution that also includes a check valve part. When the door is closed, the check valve part opens at a certain value of oil pressure (that is, at over-pressure) which lets the oil flow to the opposite side. Appropriate dimensioning of the check valve affects the oil flow rate and therefore the rate at which the over-pressure condition is eliminated.
Known publications use a separate gasket to seal the reverse direction of the valve. In order to hold the gasket in place, a projection or cavity preferably has to be shaped in the valve body. This will cause additional costs, as will the gasket itself. However, the valve should be as inexpensive to manufacture as possible. The objective of the invention is to reduce the costs of manufacturing the valve.